Demitri Wolfe
This page refers to the Loonatics Unleashed fan character, Demitri Wolfe. For other uses of Wolfe, see Wolfe. |morality = Good |status = Alive |hair = Black |birthplace = Lupus K9 |nationality = Lupin Acmetropolan |eye = Brown |skin = Tan |fur = Grey |wife = Arianna Wolfe |daughter = Skye Wolfe |friends = Zadavia, the Loonatics |enemies = Optimatus |skills = Genius level intellect, knowledge of advanced cybernetics and robotics, skilled mechanic, physician |weaknesses = Lack of fighting experience |owner = Zephyros-Phoenix |first = Shades of Gray}}Demitri Wolfe is the husband of Arianna Wolfe and the father of Skye Wolfe and is currently missing. A former weapons specialist from Lupus K9, Demitri is now a famous advanced robotics expert, credited to creating the robotic limbs used by his daughter. Physical description Demitri Wolfe is an anthropomorphic grey wolf with light grey fur. He has long black hair tied in a low ponytail and dark brown eyes. His usual outfit consists of a light blue shirt, dark pants, black boots and a white lab coat overtop. He also wears glasses. Personality Demitri is very dedicated to his work in science and robotics and is also a caring and loving husband and father. He has a very strong code of morals and will not hesitate to utilize his knowledge and skills to help his loved ones or those in need, such as his wife and daughter when they became amputees. Relationships Arianna Wolfe Demitri loves his wife very much and is very attracted to her independent and outgoing personality. The two originally met after Arianna completed her military service, following which she began suffering from post traumatic stress disorder. The two shared their views on war and began to fall in love. Skye Wolfe Demitri is very close with his daugther and raised her as a single parent while Arianna was away. He does everything he can to make her life better, including craeting robotic limbs to replace the ones she lost in an accident to save her from a life in a wheelchair. Abilities Powers *'Genius-level intellect:' What Demitri lacks in physical skills, he more than makes up for in his intellect. Demitri is highly intelligent and an expert in science and robotics. Skills *'Mechanical intuition:' Demitri possesses an innate understanding of machines and technology with little or no study. **'Advanced robotics expertise:' Demitri's expertise lies in the area of advanced robotics and engineering. He is particularly skilled in engineering robotic prosthetics for individuals who has lost limbs, such as his wife and daughter. **'Weapons creation:' Prior to moving to Acmetroplis, Demitri was a skilled weapons inventor. He created a vast array of weapons, a skill he used again later on when fashioning his daughter's prosthetics. *'Medical intuition:' As a medical doctor, Demitri possesses a keen understanding of anatomy and medical knowledge and is skilled enough to diagnose and treat wounds and other ailments. Background Demitri was born on Lupus K9 and graduated from university at a very young age. In his early 20's, he was given a job in the military as a weapons designer/inventor where he created several kinds of weapons. However, he saw that these weapons were being used for war and conquest and couldn't bare the thought of his inventions being used to hurt people. At some point, he met Arianna, a former military Major General of the Lupus K9 army who, suffering from post traumatic stress disorder, shared his views on war, after seeing the horror of it with her own eyes. The two fell in love and moved to Acmetropolis, where they married and had one child, Skye Wolfe. However, Arianna was called back to Lupus K9 to assist in a new war campaign, assisting an ally planet of Lupus K9 that was under threat of attack, to train recruits when Skye was three, forcing her to leave her family. Demitri voiced his intentions to go with her, but she did not want him involved in a war. Demitri reluctantly agreed and began raising Skye on his own. He got a job at a local robotics centre and Skye began going to school, skipping many grades in the process. At some point during her childhood, Skye was caught in a horrific traffic collision where she lost her left arm and right leg. Demitri felt absolutely useless and believed that there must have been something he could do to help save his daughter. In desperation, he fashioned fully functional robotic prosthetics to replace the limbs she lost. However, he has not been able to recreate the outcome. While Skye was in university, he was later kidnapped by an unknown assailant, leaving his daughter on her own. Before this, however, he asked his friend, Zadavia to look after Skye should something happen to him. Shades of Gray Demitri makes his first physical appearance in Shades of Gray as a captive of Optimatus. Demitri had been kidnapped by Optimarus many years ago and had been building a robot army for him on the promise that he would be released when he finished. However, when Optimarus realizes that Demitri's daughter, Skye, is part of the Loonatics, he goes back on his word, knowing that if he released Demitri, Demitri would simply lead Skye and the Loonatics and Zadavia back to him. Trivia *Initially, Demitri's name was going to be Magnus. Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Good Category:Animals Category:A to Z Category:Loonatics Unleashed Characters